One example of a known printing device is an inkjet printer that ejects a liquid such as ink from a printing unit onto a medium to print an image or the like. In the prior art, one example of such a printer includes a liquid container such as a tank that can be filled with a liquid used for printing such as ink. The printer performs printing using the liquid that is supplied from the liquid container through a liquid supply tube (for example, refer to patent document 1).